


【龙剑】洗手羹汤

by umaru



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru
Summary: 通篇hentai，自行避雷





	【龙剑】洗手羹汤

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇hentai，自行避雷

　　剑子有点后悔——

　　为什么他这辈子所有的忍耐和宽容，到了龙宿这里都会变的没有限度、没有原则。

　　“龙宿……”

　　双手被高高举起，用礼物盒拆下来的带子束好吊在橱柜把手上。蕾丝边儿扎的腕部有些痒，网眼下的皮肉透出一股淡淡的粉色。剑子的呼吸逐渐急促，肌肉线条完美的胸随着喘息动作起起伏伏，喉结滚动吞下分泌过多的唾液。

　　“我这不是来了么？”

　　衣冠楚楚的男人语带调侃，手里端着一个透明的雕花水晶碗，刚洗过的葡萄滚圆饱满，堆叠其中。

　　“唤我唤的这么热情，难道你等不及了？”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　剑子白了龙宿一眼。

　　只可惜受到鄙视的那位笑容不减，仍是一副愉悦的样子，好整以暇看着素来冷静的爱人脸颊眼角都飞起诱人的红。

　　龙宿有些惊讶又有些欣喜。

　　他没想到今天的剑子会格外兴奋，粉色的乳尖不用舔弄就一起圆润可爱的站立起来。

　　“口是心非可不好。”

　　将凸起的肉粒按进周围皮肤，再看它一点点靠着弹性硬挺回来，龙宿玩了一小会儿，玩的花样百出，指端都渗出薄汗，却没能听见上面传来预期的喘息——

　　他知道这是剑子故意忍耐，让那些美妙动人的呻吟锁在喉间死活不肯叫出声的矜持。

　　低头含住发硬的乳尖用力吸吮，舌舔得很重，牙磨得很轻，龙宿不仅熟知剑子身上的各个敏感的点，同时他也非常清楚，究竟怎样的对待才能让看似冷幽默实则性子严肃的人露出万分色气的表情。

　　几番撩拨，剑子终于忍不住，声音略有些颤抖的问：

　　“你到底做不做？”

　　“做。”

　　当然要做。

　　但不急于一时。

　　他疏楼龙宿为今天所准备的一切，可远比你剑子想象中的要花样复杂许多。

　　“做就快点。”

　　“下面都没湿，剑子，你现在吃得下我么？”

　　龙宿松口，充血涨红的乳尖上满是他留下的水痕。

　　装满葡萄的碗被放在一边，带着婚戒的手放在剑子腰际——

　　那里原本该紧贴腹肌的内裤边缘支起一个小口，好像有什么东西憋得难受渴望伸出来一般。

　　“脱掉吗？”

　　修长的指节隔着一层布料剐蹭剑子的性器。

　　龙宿看见他腿部的肌肉瑟缩了一下。　　

　　“我真是疯了才会——”

　　剑子说到一半，窘迫的闭上眼。

　　这般羞愧的姿势，只穿一条三角内裤被反绑于整体厨房一溜儿柜子的拐弯处，稍微靠边儿挪一点，几近全部赤裸的身体要暴露在窗户前。

　　额头挂着一层薄汗，脸也红到过分，特别是跨间的隆起……住在对面的佛剑只要经过就能看个一清二楚。

　　真是疯了。

　　剑子心想。

　　他竟然会同意和龙宿玩这般荒唐的游戏——

　　用做爱换做饭。

　　“是你自己愿意付出代价的。”

　　“但哪次不是我吃亏？”

　　剑子气的直接一口咬在龙宿下巴上。

　　浅浅的牙印，让自诩华丽的人多了几分不曾见过的滑稽。

　　“你我之间的游戏，从来就不是交易，自然也不需要用公平来判断。究竟谁吃亏，重要吗？”

　　龙宿并未因剑子的举动生气，只不过被坏了华丽无双的气质的他，深邃的眼中多出一丝危险的暗涌：

　　“再说，你不爽么？”

　　话音未落，龙宿径直扒开剑子的内裤，将里面早就硬到不行的性器握在手中，用力收紧；与此同时，他的拇指也狠狠按压精口，以似是蛮横的姿态撑开那细小的孔洞，却在疼痛产生的瞬间改换温柔的方式，回旋抚摸敏感的顶端。

　　“嗯——啊——”

　　白色的浊液糊了龙宿一手，粘稠的东西让内裤也被弄脏打湿。

　　剑子羞愤的咬住嘴唇，将剩余的声音憋回胸腔。

　　他竟然就这么射了。

　　而且还叫了出来。

　　“你现在是不脱也得脱。”

　　龙宿满意的将剑子变成一只剥光壳的菱角，以极温柔的强硬掰开两条肌肉健美但此时已经有些软掉的长腿，用沾了精液的手指在穴口处揉摁。

　　那个又热又紧的地方，还没出水儿就已空虚的想要被填满，忍不住张开小嘴儿向里吞吃空气。

　　“我可以插进去吗？”

　　剑子闻言踢了龙宿一脚。

　　“我说不行你就不干了？”

　　“也对。”

　　龙宿大笑。

　　“总之都如我愿。”

　　中指缓缓刺入，嫩肉却循着熟悉的感觉依附得有些焦急，那娇娇软软亲吻龙宿，求他再往里一些，求他用再粗一些再大一些的东西抚慰的，是天赋异禀的剑子的穴。他紧致但不生涩，仅凭呼吸就能让肠壁自如收缩，尤其在面对爱人的时候，内里纠缠的劲儿，丝毫看不出一点平时的自持清高。

　　“你倒是动啊！”

　　做过这么多次，被勾起欲望的剑子倒也无需没必要的矜持。他用光洁的脚背蹭着龙宿的腰，催促他快一点。

　　“别急。”

　　龙宿今天的动作异常缓慢，仿佛只是为了将穴口撑开，以便多伸进去几根指头，而此时的剑子却浑身酥麻，得不到满足的肠壁大声叫嚣，要求更加激烈的对待，他审核已经想自己晃着腰去主动套弄那根手指了。

　　绝对不可以！

　　还好下一秒龙宿就抽了出去。

　　虽然后穴有些空虚，但总不至于在对方面前露出那般狼狈又那般饥渴的模样。

　　“龙宿，你到底想如何？”

　　被吊在空中不上不下的滋味儿很难受。

　　剑子的腿卡在龙宿臂弯里，既没力气也没办法给他一脚。

　　“你总说，不管做什么我都会先挖个坑骗你跳进去。”

　　龙宿一边盯着微微露出一个小孔短时间内无法合拢的粉色穴口，一边用“真诚”的语气回答：

　　“不如这次我们直接把交换的条件一起达成，省的你再给我安加莫须有的罪名。”

　　一起达成？

　　做爱和做饭怎么同时进行？

　　剑子不清楚龙宿作何打算，直到敏感的位置传来一阵凉意。

　　他看见龙宿手捏一颗沾了水也沾了精液的葡萄抵着自己的穴口，磨磨蹭蹭的想把东西塞进去。

　　“龙宿！”

　　“剑子。”

　　温柔应声下，是两指扒开然后一指将葡萄强行推入的动作。

　　“你快把它拿出去！”

　　冰凉的葡萄刺激万分，剑子刚刚射过的性器再次硬了起来。

　　“拿出去，你吃什么？”

　　龙宿手上多了些半透明的清液。

　　随着葡萄被塞进后穴，自然挤压收缩的肠壁让果皮崩开，顺着甬道淌出不少甜美的汁水。

　　“还是说，你想我把它拿出来喂给你吃？”

　　“疏楼龙宿！”

　　剑子被这不要脸的话，气的直接叫了龙宿全名。

　　“我在，别喊这么凶。”

　　捏了一把肌理紧实充满弹性的臀肉，龙宿的揉弄让穴口再次往外吐出一股混合了精液的汁水。

　　他沾了一点放在嘴里……味道好像还不错。

　　“你的身体榨出的汁儿，还有从你身体里榨出来的汁儿，我都喜欢。”龙宿说晚，又将一颗葡萄塞进剑子穴内。

　　“这种话你也讲得出！”

　　被折腾到没了脾气，再加上敏感的肠壁对异物万分渴望，清冷的剑子仙迹终于屈服于现实，自己主动收缩起后穴，让葡萄被吃的更向里些。

　　“对你，我有什么讲不出的。”

　　向来寡欲的人，若非因感情而纵容，又怎会红着脸答应尝试一个个高难度、高羞耻度的姿势。而龙宿正是了解这点，才愿意在剑子面前解下华丽无双的壳儿，展现他真实迫切，甚至可以说有些变态的欲望——

　　患得患失之后，那些花样百出的玩法，都是为证明清冷的人只愿意在自己的身下喘息哭泣的独家占有。

　　“你是什么都做的出才对吧！”

　　“床笫之间的事，没有欺负，只有情趣。”

　　被绞破的葡萄，果皮、果肉和果核混在一起，于后穴中无法排出，渐渐堆积成可观的规模；只消肠壁动一下，那表面不甚平滑，有的地方硬有的地方软的团子，就会像个频率缓慢的跳弹一样滚来滚去。

　　而此时，龙宿塞东西的动作也故意似的越来越频繁。

　　里面碎掉的汁还没淌干净，外面新加的葡萄就堵了上来。

　　可怜的剑子哪里受得了这种愉悦和痛楚交织的刺激，他只能用祈求的眼神和祈求的语调，请罪魁祸首出面，帮忙——

　　“好……好涨，龙宿，我……

　　“嗯？”

　　剑子委屈的模样实在令人心动，但这还远远达不到龙宿所期望的程度。

　　“帮我，帮我按按肚子！”

　　“好。”

　　终于满意了的龙宿，先拿一只塑料碗放在穴口下，然后才不慌不忙伸手附上剑子的小腹，找到那个最鼓鼓囊囊的位置，用力按下——

　　“噗嗤！”

　　是无比清晰的水声。

　　堵在最外面的“塞子”开了，一团夹着碎掉的葡萄的水从剑子后穴喷出。接着，更加清晰的“滴答”传入了两人的耳朵。

　　“龙宿——”

　　剑子羞耻的想哭。

　　宛若失禁的刺激，让他才高高扬起没多久的性器再次晃着头喷出一股精液，随后，便被眼疾手快的龙宿接了混在碗里，与果肉与果汁搅和在一块。

　　“剑子真是大方，喂你吃的东西吐出来一半不说，自己还送些利息与我。”

　　固体沉入碗底，龙宿吞了一小口浮于上部的汁水，渡进略有些失神的剑子口中。

　　他能感觉到明显的抗拒，可是，被舔着上颚深处软肉不放的人根本无法阻止结果的发生——

　　剑子还是把自己弄出来的东西吃了一部分进去。

　　缠绵吻并未因此停止，湿漉漉的气息纠葛着，几乎是一方裹了一方的来回舔弄。

　　射过两次的剑子，在着接二连三的刺激下已经软成了水。他似乎不晓得该如何拒绝，又或者说，要一起尝这羞人汁液的既是龙宿，那就算过分些也无妨。

　　“剑子……”龙宿的眸光异常深沉，“你对我可真好。”

　　将束缚着手腕的带子解开，龙宿舔过剑子被磨得有些红肿的皮肤，一只手托起他得了自由的屁股，令一只手舀了锅里正处于加热中的浓稠糖汁，大步向客厅的沙发走去。

　　“射太多对身体不好。”

　　只要有新玩法就必然搭配新借口的龙宿，一点点展开剑子柔软的身躯，将勺子里的糖汁仔仔细细浇在那尚算硬挺的性器顶部，剩余的则滴到了好久没有得过关照的乳头上。

　　“嗯……”

　　剑子迷迷糊糊的回应一声，他还没从强烈的高潮中缓过神来；而做完所有准备工作的龙宿终于开始脱衣服了。

　　虽然被弄得有些脏，但除了因为性器太涨而解开的腰带之外，他一身衣着皆十分齐整。

　　可齐整不代表没感觉。

　　龙宿只是能忍，超乎寻常的能忍。

　　他甚至忍到剑子身上的糖汁凝固成糖块，这才把硬得发疼的性器插进那早已扩张好的穴中。

　　一干到底。

　　天生紧致的肠道，即使经受了许久的玩弄，操进去时还是能感觉到内壁疯了一样的拥挤过来的压迫与收缩，带着一种扒上性器就恨不得黏死在上面的强烈热情。

　　剑子下意识夹紧了龙宿的腰。

　　突如其来的快感，让他忍不住发出色气的呻吟。

　　“嗯——龙宿——”

　　方才只是简单的挤压，穴里好多碎掉的果肉还没有排出来，更别提那些小而硬实的葡萄籽，一旦落在性器和肠壁之间，就能把剑子硌得一个激灵一个激灵，内壁裹着性器忍不住的颤抖。

　　“剑子，你如今的模样，很是——可爱。”

　　龙宿低下头，含住剑子被糖衣包裹的乳尖轻轻拉扯。

　　疼痛和快乐交织成难以描述的感觉，冲进脑子里简直要把神智全部抹消；而随着龙宿一口一个咬碎糖衣，嘴里混着坚硬的渣子舔舐玩弄，把本就红肿的乳尖磨得快要渗出血来，剑子终于进入了一个他自己也不知道的羞耻状态——

　　不仅下面的嘴被插开，连上面的嘴也合不拢，晶莹液体顺着唇角在脖颈上划过一道道浅光，呜呜咽咽的呻吟毫不掩饰的从嗓子眼儿溢出，黏腻又动人。

　　剑子的脚趾绷得很紧，腹部泥泞的一片里，挂满精液的体毛因过分刺激而随着肌肉的痉挛摇摇瑟瑟。

　　龙宿看的眼热，猛地提起两条白花花的腿架上自己肩膀。

　　姿势的改变让后穴里的通道变得更窄。

　　每一次捣进去，果肉都会被挤到最深处，软烂若泥，宛若现在的剑子的穴肉；而那些许乱跑的葡萄籽，则向着肠壁和性器两个不同的方向拼命挤压，灭顶的快感，连龙宿都被爽的发出一阵低吟。

　　“龙宿……”

　　挂在剑子性器上的糖汁也已凝固。

　　虽然只是薄薄的一层，但没有外力打破，它便会一直牢牢的覆盖顶端，锁死精口。

　　而每当龙宿插进来时，即使他不对着腺体的位置顶撞，后穴中异物带来的刺激仍旧强烈到剑子无法承受。

　　不能释放的感觉。

　　疼，涨，难受。

　　“剑子？”

　　龙宿嘴里还有从乳尖啃下的糖的味道，然而他却遗憾，若里面能再多出一丝奶香就更好。

　　“我……想射……”

　　剑子说出这句话的时候，终于忍不住带上了哭腔。

　　糖衣包在性器上的体验，宛若来自地狱的快乐，痛苦的刺激让他兴奋得不仅想射精，更是有种莫名……的冲动，若再这么锁下去，恐怕……

　　“好。”

　　龙宿没有抽出性器，只是就着沙发将剑子翻了个身抱起来，穴里的葡萄籽跟着转圈的滋味儿差点让他直接射在里面。

　　“去厕所，全弄到沙发上太难洗了。”

　　痛的爽的呜呜咽咽的剑子连点头摇头的动作也做不出，他甚至还来不及发现自己像小孩把尿一样的张着腿，就被龙宿给抱进厕所，直冲着盖子都没揭的马桶。

　　“射吧。”

　　舔去剑子泛红的眼角噙着的泪，龙宿捏碎了性器上的糖衣。

　　随着“咔嚓咔嚓”的碎裂声结束，终于摆脱束缚的性器在自由的一刹那，就忍不住喷出了今天的第三次精。

　　“嘶——”

　　高潮来的迅猛又急烈，剑子的后穴突然收紧，随着呻吟和喘息的节奏快速而密集的蠕动，龙宿被他夹得头皮发麻，没进出几下就射在里面。

　　大量精液烫的剑子叫声尖锐，宛若断了翅膀的雁的哀鸣，身子一软便昏在多重灭顶的快感刺激之中。

　　“这样甚好。”

　　看着落在马桶盖上的液体，不光是乳白的粘稠，还有些许其他颜色的……

　　龙宿如此说。

　　然后，他便心满意足的抱着剑子洗澡去了。


End file.
